


Zauberbiester

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Baby sitting, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has Grimm stuff to take care of, Adalind is away, so the Captain takes care of Kelly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clean

It's very, very late when Nick gets back. An awful lot later than he promised the Captain... Sean... that he would be. Nick has finally managed to start calling the guy by his name. It seems wrong to call him Captain when he's baby sitting for Nick.

Thing is. Kelly likes Sean. He relates to Sean. Nick has been blacklisted by two baby-sitting services so far, because Kelly won't relate to just any sitter. Sean is probably the only 'sitter' he can get now. He doesn't know if baby sitters have a union like the teamsters, but they seem to know him. Adalind finds it amusing.

He's so glad the mother of his child finds his struggles so entertaining.

Anyway, he's slinking up to his door, and opening it really quietly, because just lately the only thing between himself and banishment from his new apartment is his baby sitter who can get his son to magically fall asleep in a heartbeat.

Sean's only half-zauberbiest, Nick's pretty sure that no actual magic is involved.

Anyway, the silence is blessed. As is the incredible tidiness of the place. Nick is still getting the hang of Grimm fatherhood, the growing pile of dirty washing by the washer has disappeared, the pile of clean stuff dumped on the end of the L shaped couch is neatly folded and divided into Nick and Kelly.

It occurs to Nick that the silence is total, so he goes in search of his zauberbiester.

Sean's sprawled on his back on Nick's bed half-nested in the large collection of pillows that Nick has there, Kelly cradled very carefully in his arms. Nick's son is fast asleep fingers latched into Sean's unbuttoned shirtfront. There are stains on the expensive material, Sean's tie is nowhere in sight, the Captain's suit jacket was on the chair but has fallen to the floor, the Captain's pants are off, draped over the chair, and the Captain looks as comfortable as Nick has ever seen him.

Sean's asleep, holding Kelly who's also asleep, and there's a smile on Sean's face. He looks younger and carefree, not the tired, grumpy, careworn middle-aged officer he's been turning into over the last five or six years.

It's very, very late, it seems a pity to rouse either of them.

Nick quietly strips his clothing off, slides into a pair of sleep pants and gets beneath the covers next to Sean. He gently eases his arm under Sean, Kelly snuffles and moves a little, Sean tightens his arms around the baby, and then they both settle and Nick lays back with his arms full of zauberbiester, the warmth of Sean's much larger body seeping into Nick's tired frame.

He allows himself to drift.


	2. ...and tidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finds that Sean's trauma manifests itself in odd ways.

Nick is concerned, which is why he's having a very strange conversation with Monroe and Rosalee, and he's not gossiping, really he isn't. But...

"He vacuumed the whole place, did all the laundry, divided it all up, and I swear he would have put it all away if I hadn't come home."

Rosalee looks puzzled. "So, your problem is that Sean did all _your_ housework?"

Nick looks a little huffy at that, he's not complaining, he's confused. "He actually moved all the furniture!"

Now Monroe is confused. "So, he did everything for you, dude... I wouldn't be complaining."

"I'm not complaining... but he's my boss. It's weird..." Nick blushes a little, because he's been thinking of Sean Renard as a lot more than his boss for weeks now. And more than Kelly's babysitter too. They've cooked together, and shared a bed even if it was only sleeping, and Sean's looked after Nick's son whenever Nick's needed a sitter... he's confused about Sean's motives is all.

Rosalee raises an eyebrow at Nick's flushed cheeks. "Has it occurred to you that Sean gets something out of the deal too? He's been through a lot, and he's lost his daughter, maybe it's his way of reconnecting to the world?"

Nick has wondered if this is Sean Renard's way of reconnecting to Nick the Grimm. They went through a patch there, and Nick's not about to deny that he's had a few less than grateful, caring thoughts about the Captain.

He ponders both ideas for a moment, sips his beer, and catches sight of the time.

"Shit... I promised I wouldn't be late tonight either." He jumps to his feet, and puts the empty bottle in the sink, missing Rosalee's arched eyebrow and knowing look. 

Monroe decides to underline the point, "I don't think Sean minds."

Nick just looks a bit furtive and somewhat guilty. "I'm taking advantage."

"I don't think he cares."

"I'm not sure I should be taking advantage." It's what the Captain might want in return that worries Nick.

Monroe looks a little cross at that, "if he didn't want to do it, he wouldn't."

Nick casts an exasperated glance at the heavens, bids them good night and heads off to relieve his babysitter. 

[][][][][]

Rosalee gathers her things, and walks up to the front door of Nick’s apartment. She presses the buzzer, announces herself, and is buzzed in.

To her surprise it’s Sean Renard waiting for her in the doorway Kelly dozing in his arms, Sean’s facial expression is serene and calm, but his eyes look a bit panicked, and he’s dressed in sleep pants and a tee shirt. The tee shirt is somewhat rumpled, and she can see baby spit on it, when she looks down, his feet are bare.

“It’s Nick.” He blurts.

Well, she gathered that from Nick’s mumbling phone call.

Rosalee knows Nick well. He’s hardly a slob, but he’s no neat-freak either, she follows Sean through to Nick’s living area, and beyond that she can see the bedroom, there isn’t a thing out of place. There’s a neat little pile of Kelly’s clothes on the end of the couch, as though placed there when Sean answered the door, now just waiting to be put away, there’s a huge plastic box, filled with toys, squared up next to the couch, and she could swear that the cushions are standing to attention. From the bathroom she can hear the rumble of a washing machine, and suddenly Rosalee recalls the very strange conversation she and Monroe had with Nick about Sean’s cleaning.

Now Rosalee is wondering if Sean is more traumatized than anyone imagined, because this is tidier than she has ever seen Nick’s place.

Her fuchsbau senses can sense the agitation under Sean’s apparent calm, though she can also sense that holding the baby steadies Sean’s nerves.

She goes through to Nick’s bedroom. He’s curled into the pillows, clearly feeling very sorry for himself. “He vacuumed.” He whispers. She nods. “I know.”

Nick shakes his head, and winces… “under the furniture.”

Rosalee thinks she will get to the Captain’s sudden cleaning mania after she’s dealt with Nick’s headcold.


End file.
